Behind Closed Doors
by Faded
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! A Bulma and Vegeta get together story. Please R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 1: Like every day

Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I never will.If I did own Dragon Ball Z, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.

A/N: I'm not good with spelling/grammar/past tense stuff. Another Bulma and Vegeta get together story.Hope you like it.Please R&R!!

Bulma parked in the driveway at Capsule Corp.She got out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut.With an angry look on her face, she stomped her way to the front door of Capsule Corp, and also slammed the door shut.Mrs. Briefs came out of the kitchen and wiped her hands on her pink apiarian.Bulma stormed into the living room.She saw her mother but she didn't feel like saying hello to her.

Bulma walked towards the coffee table and grabbed the vase.It held roses that Yamcha gave her a couple of days ago.Her right arm was shaking which had held the vase.Her mother watched her in silence, worrying about her daughter.

"You're such a damn jerk Yamcha!"Bulma shouted."Go to hell Yamcha!"She threw the vase at the wall.It broke into pieces, letting the water splatter on the wall and floor.She sat on the couch with her hands covering her face.She began to cry.

"Bulma dear!"Mrs. Briefs ran to her daughter and sat next to her.She placed her arm on Bulma's shoulder."Bulma, are you al right?What happened dear?"

Bulma put her hands on her lap.Her eyes were closed.She opened them slowly and turned her head to look at her mother.Slowly tears rolled down her cheeks.She took a deep breath before she answered to her.

"No mother, I'm not okay.It's, it's Yamcha.He cheated on me again mother!"

"Oh, dear.How did you found out Bulma?"

"I stopped to his place on the way home from lunch.He was there with another girl.I shouted at him.We argued.He tried to apologize to me but I left.I'm so mad at him mother!"

Mrs. Briefs put her hands on Bulma's hands.She looked at her sadly.She thought of something to cheer her daughter up at the moment.

"Bulma dear, why don't you break up with Yamcha?He hasn't been treating you right lately.How about it if you go out with Vegeta?You know, Vegeta is a cutie."

"Oh god."

"What now dear?Was it something I said?"

"Vegeta, a cutie?Right…."

"Well then, what about breaking up with Yamcha?You suffered a lot from him.You should leave him dear."

"Mother, could we chat later?I need to clean up that mess I made."

"Bulma I'll clean up the vase and roses.Just go to your room and rest."

"Thanks mother."Bulma said and went to her room.

"Poor girl."She said and shook her head.

~*~*~

Yamcha sat on the edge of his bed.The girl he had sex with left after Bulma came by.He knew that he had to do something to apologize to Bulma.But how?That was the only thing that came to his mind.He needed to think of something quick.He had to repair his relationship with Bulma.

"What can I do?"He asked himself over and over again trying to think of something."What to do…"

He stood up and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.He put some fresh clothes on and walked out of his front door.He walked towards the parking lot and got into his car.Yamcha started the car and left.

~Next Chapter~ Bulma thinks of her past and present relationship with Yamcha.She gets into a little argument with Vegeta and her mother.

A/N: So, how do you people like the story so far?I hope you like it.I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please review my story!Thanks!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 2: Emotions

Disclaimer: Whatever I said before.

A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter.Hope you like this chapter.Please R&R!!

Bulma laid in her bathtub with her eyes closed.The hot water and bubbles made her relax.She didn't want to think anything negatively.She wanted to think only positively.Bulma thought of her family and friends.Also the good and fun times with Yamcha.But flashing images of her catching Yamcha with a lady ruined her happy thoughts of him.She opened her eyes slowly.

_Why do you do this to me Yamcha?_She asked herself as she stood up and unplugged the drain._Why Yamcha?Why do you hurt me so much?_

Bulma got out of the tub and dried herself off with her purple towel.She then slipped on her light blue silk robe on.She walked to her bed and sat at the edge of it, facing towards the closed doors of her balcony.

"I love Yamcha, and he loves me back."Tears rolled down her cheeks again."I, I love him.We are a great couple.At least when he is not cheating on me…"

She fell into silence again and walked over towards her dresser.She took off her robe and placed it on top of her dresser.She put some clothes on and afterwards she grabbed a picture frame on her lamp table next to her bed.The picture was of Yamcha and her smiling cheerfully.One of Bulma's tears landed on the glass part of the picture frame.She slammed it face down on the lamp table and walked out of her room.

~*~*~

Vegeta and Mrs. Briefs were in the living room watching TV.Vegeta sat on the couch while Mrs. Briefs sat on a cozy chair.

"You know Vegeta," Mrs. Briefs said and took a sip of her tea."Bulma caught Yamcha cheating on her again."

"Hmph."Vegeta said and folded his arms across his chest and smirked.

"I think Bulma is going to ditch Yamcha, Vegeta."She said and took another sip of her tea.

"Mother stop coming to conclusions." Bulma said as she entered the living room.Vegeta and Mrs. Briefs turned their heads at her."Yamcha and I are trying to patch up our relationship."

"Yeah right woman."

"Why do you think so Vegeta?"She said angrily and eyed Vegeta.

"It's the same thing over and over again with your pathetic weak mate.The two of you get into an argument.Sooner or later you accept his apologies.Then someone pushes that stupid rewind and everything starts all over again!"

"You know Bulma dear, he does have a point."Bulma looked at her mother.

"Thank you for supporting me mother!Why are you on his side?!Vegeta is a jerk!You are suppose to agree with me!Not him!"Bulma shouted at her mother and went back to her room.

"Oh dear."Mrs. Briefs said worried as she placed her teacup on the coffee table.

Bulma laid on her bed.She put her pillow over her face and rolled over on her stomach.She closed her eyes.

_I know I should break up with Yamcha._Bulma thought._But I don't want to.We love each other._

Bulma reached for her phone on the lamp table.She dialed Yamcha's phone number but he wasn't home.She hanged up the phone because she didn't feel like leaving a message on his answering machine.Then she dialed Chi-Chi's phone number hoping she was home.

~Next Chapter~ Yamcha gets Bulma to meet him at the park.What does he have to say?

A/N: You guys like the story so far right?Please review this chapter!Thanks and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 3: Beginning Conversation 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed the other chapters.Here is another one.Please R&R!!

The phone rang at the Son's house and Chi-Chi answered the phone while keeping an eye on Goku.

"Hello?"

"Hi Chi-Chi.It's me, Bulma."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine.And you?"

"Great.Just great."

"That's good.Um, could we talk for a while?I need to talk to you."

"What is it about?Could it wait?"

"It's about Yamcha.It can't wait.I really want to talk."

"I'm cooking dinner right now.If I turn my back on Goku then he'll start eating what's cooking on the stove.How about if you come over for dinner?"

"I'm not in the mood to drive."

"Oh."

"How about if I call you later on Chi-Chi?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Goku!"Bulma heard Chi-Chi shouting at Goku.She moved the receiver an inch from her ear.Still, she could hear Chi-Chi shouting."You get away from the stove this instant!"Then she spoke to Bulma."Listen Bulma, I need to get going.Call me."

"Ah, um, sure..."

"Bye!"Chi-Chi said and hanged up the phone before Bulma could say anything.

"Um, bye Chi-Chi…"Bulma gently hanged up the phone.

~*~*~

Yamcha arrived back at his place around 5'oclock pm.He went into his kitchen and made himself something quickly to eat.Yamcha then took his sandwich and plopped on his huge comfy recliner.After finishing his sandwich he dialed Bulma's phone number hoping she would talk to him.

~*~*~

"Mother the food was good."Bulma said as she washed the dishes in the sink."Um, when is dad coming back from that science convention?"

"In a couple of weeks dear."Mrs. Briefs said as she gave Vegeta more food on his plate.

The phone rang and Bulma answered it.She didn't like the person who called her.

"Yamcha, why did you call me?I'm not interested in talking to you at the moment.I need to talk to-"

"Could you meet me somewhere?"

"Why?"

"I have something to tell you.Please?"

"Why can't you tell me over the phone?"

"It's better if I did it in person."

"Fine.Where and how long is this going to take?I need to call someone."

"How about the entrance to the park.It won't take long."

"Okay…"

"Alright then.I'll meet you there then."Yamcha said and hanged up the phone.Bulma hanged up the phone.

"Mom, I need to somewhere.I'll be back."

~*~*~

Bulma parked her car in the parking lot and walked to the entrance of the park.She saw Yamcha against the cement wall.Yamcha walked towards her.

"Hi Bulma.How are you?"

"Hi Yamcha.I'm fine.You?"

"I'm fine too."

"So what is this about?"

"Oh.Right.Um, do you want to sit on a bench?"

"Sure."

They walked to a near by bench and sat down.Bulma looked at Yamcha wanting to meet his eyes, but his eyes looked down at the floor.More like staring at the floor.His lips began to move but there wasn't any words coming from it.He looked like he was trying to find the words to speak to her.Bulma had a worry look on her face.Yamcha looked into Bulma's eyes.

"I know I'm not much of a good boyfriend to you.And I'm so sorry about that.Could you forgive me about that?"

"Yes."Bulma said softly.

"I know I'm not great at keeping promises left and right, but I try.I'm sorry about what you saw today.And all the other times as well.Forgive me?"

"I can't forgive you of what you did Yamcha.You broke my heart whenever I see you with someone.You cheated on me so many times.I cry in bed till I fall asleep."

"I'm so sorry Bulma.Really.I'm sorry."

"Okay Yamcha."

"Now to the point of why I asked you here…"

"What is it Yamcha?"

~Next Chapter~What does Yamcha really have to say to Bulma?Vegeta gets a suspicion, but on who?

A/N: J A cliffhanger J I like writing them but not reading them, lol.Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 4: Ending Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.Please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing.Here is another chapter.Hope you like it.Please R&R!!

"Come on Yamcha.Tell me already."

"Alright.Let me think how to say this."

"Just tell me."

"Did you hear that?"

"Yamcha!Just get to the point already!"

_Darn.Weak human heard me._Vegeta thought to himself.He hid in a bush by the bench were Yamcha and Bulma were sitting at._Oh well.Now, what is he going to say to that woman?_

"I'm sorry.Okay.I think I can say this."

Yamcha put his hand in his pocket and took a small dark blue box out.Bulma looked at him.

_Oh god._Bulma thought and closed her eyes._Does he want me to marry him?!Gosh…_Bulma opened her eyes again.__

_ _

"Bulma, um, this is why I wanted to talk to you."

Oh no, here it comes……Bulma thought.

"Will you marry me Bulma Briefs?"Yamcha said and opened the small box.

"Well, I, ah, um….."

"Please?"Yamcha said and got on one knee."Please Bulma?Pretty please?"Yamcha begged with a smile.

"Are you going to be cheating on me _again_?"

"I promise I won't.Besides, why would I?I'm going to be a happy married man."

"Yes."Bulma said with a smile."Now stand up and put that ring on my finger."

Yamcha stood up.Bulma held out her left hand and Yamcha slipped the ring on her ring finger.A tear rolled her cheek.Yamcha kissed Bulma on her lips and she kissed him back.

"So, are you going to go home and tell everyone?"Yamcha asked his bride to be with a smile on his face.

"Of course I am.And I need to make a phone call."

"Well then, you better be get going.I need to get home as well."They walked to the parking lot.

"Okay then.I'll see you soon?"Bulma said as she opened her car door.

"You bet."

~*~*~

_I can't believe she is going to marry that weakling human scum._Vegeta told himself as he walked out of the bush._He'll probably have an affair like always.Hmm……_Vegeta watched as Yamcha drove out of the parking lot._He was never good at keeping promises, how could he keep this one?He might be up to something…_

_ _

~*~*~

"Mom!"Bulma shouted as she entered through the door.She found her mother sitting on her chair in the living room."Guess what?!"

"What dear?It must be very thrilling.Sit down and tell me Bulma dear."Bulma sat next to her mother on the couch.

"Okay, okay."She held up her left hand to her face."I'm getting married mother!I'm getting married to Yamcha!"

"You're getting married!That is so wonderful dear!"

They hugged each other.Mrs. Briefs' smile changed to a frown.Bulma, why are you marring him?He is not good for you.That is what Mrs. Briefs wanted to tell her daughter but she didn't want to break her heart.

"I'm glad you are getting happy."She pulled away and looked at Bulma's face."As long as you are happy, I'm happy too."

~Next Chapter~ Bulma talks to Chi-Chi about her marriage.What is Veggie up to?

A/N:Please review!Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 5: Um, don't know a chapter title.lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N:Another chapter is up for all of ya.Please R&R!!

"You are actually going to marry him?!"Chi-Chi asked over the phone.

"Uh-huh."Bulma said as she rolled over on her stomach."You sound like you disagree on me marrying him.Why is that?"

"Damn yes I'm disagreeing with that marriage!Are you nuts?Did you lose that smart brain of yours?"

"Um Chi-Chi, I'm not nuts.And no, no one took my brain, at least I don't think so.You didn't answer my question.Answer it."

"Bulma, how could you marry him?He flirts with every girl that he could get his bare hands on.Even in high school he cheated on you like everyday of the week.He wasn't a good boyfriend then and he isn't a good boyfriend for you now.How could you expect him being a good husband now?He is only going to hurt you more.You should know that by now Bulma."

"No he is not going to cheat on me.He made a promise to me.He won't cheat on me."

"He promised to you?Oh god…"Chi-Chi said as she put her hand on her forehead.She shook her head.

"What is it now?"

"You know what."

"No I don't.Explain to me."

"Girl, we both know Yamcha can't keep any promises.In high school, he kept making promises to you that he won't cheat on you after you caught him with some chick, but still, you caught him again and again.Even when you two got out of high school, you still found him with someone else, or someone told you.Now you'll be Yamcha's wife.I don't see a pretty picture in my point of view.He keeps on making promises, but nothing he isn't going to change.And I wouldn't be-"

"Okay, okay, okay.I get the picture."She said and rolled over on her back.She closed her eyes.

"Why did you say 'yes' for anyway?"

"Because I l-"

"You don't."

"Don't what?"

"You don't love him."

"What makes you think that?"

"First, you always told me about you hating Yamcha when you catch him cheating on you."

"That is because I'm mad."

~*~*~

Vegeta walked in Capsule Corp with a smirk on his face.He walked towards Bulma's room.

~*~*~

"Second, you told me before that you have a little thing for Vegeta.Actually you told me that a couple of times."

_Oh god.How did she know?I didn't tell her._"When did I say that?I don't remember telling you that."

"You must've been drunk at the time.I couldn't believe that you told me.Do you have a thing for Vegeta?And tell me the truth."

"Yes…"She said in a whisper.

"Um, thirdly, I don't think you love Yamcha.I think that YOU want to think that you love him."

"Then why did I marry him?"

"Because it is hard to say no to a marriage."

"W-"

Bulma was cut off when Vegeta opened burst through her door.

"Vegeta?!What are you doing here?You could at least knock, you know."

"Woman, I have a surprise for you."He walked towards her."It's about your mate."

"Chi-Chi, I have to go."

"Is Vegeta doing-"

"Don't worry.I can handle it."

"Okay then.Bye Bulma."

"Bye."Bulma said and hanged up the phone.

"So woman, are you ready for your surprise?"

"No, I'm not ready for my surprise."

"Too bad woman."Vegeta walked to the balcony doors and opened it.Then he went back to Bulma."I was thinking that you'd like this surprise."

"And what makes you think that Vegeta?"

"Well, you are just are going to find out then woman." 

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out."

Vegeta took Bulma into his arms and flew into the night sky.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?Actually, where are we going?"

"To see your surprise, what else?"

"Where is this 'surprise'?"Bulma said angry.

~Next Chapter~ Vegeta takes Bulma somewhere.First she doesn't like what she sees.Then it is what she hears that makes her heart torn.

A/N: How do you like it so far?Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 6: Beginning of the Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.Don't sue me cuz my pockets are empty.

A/N: School is coming up on Sept. 5.I'm sooo excited, not!Now that means I'm getting back my school life.Well, at least I'll be a froshy! 

"Well?!"Bulma said.

"We are here."Vegeta said as he landed.

Bulma stood on her feet.She looked around.

"Vegeta, where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know woman, but be quiet."

"Why?"Vegeta moved his head in a direction towards a car.Bulma looked there."Yamcha…?"Bulma walked towards the car."This looks like Yamcha's car.How did you know he was here?What is he doing here Vegeta?"

"I followed you to the park.Then I followed him here."

"Why were you there?"

Vegeta shrugged."I was bored."

"I guess you know I'm getting married…"Bulma said as she walked towards him."Well, why did you bring me here?"

"Your surprise of course."Vegeta said with his smirk on his face.

"Which is….?"

~*~*~

"Well, I'm happy for them.I think…"

"How can you think that?!Yamcha cheated on her so many times!!!I just can't believe that she said yes."

"It would hurt Yamcha's feelings if she said no."

"So what if it would hurt Yamcha's feelings, Goku!I don't care!Yamcha could die for all I care!"

"Chi-Chi, you shouldn't say something like that."

"I don't care.She doesn't love him.She's in love with someone else."

"Oh really?"Goku said with a smile._So now Bulma loves Vegeta.Trunks was right after all._

~*~*~

"Are you telling me the truth?Or are you playing a sick game with me?"

"Woman, I have better things to do.But this!Haha!I want to see the look on his face when you catch him!Boy, he would be so surprised!"

"Well Vegeta, I'm not going to barge in there just by taking your word for it."

"Then don't take my word for it.Look through the window then woman."

Bulma stared into Vegeta's eyes trying to search for the truth.She walked to the side of the house.She peered through an open window.She couldn't see anyone but she heard someone.A woman.

"Oh Yamcha!"Said a woman."Yamcha!"

"Oh god…Why would he do this to me?Hemade a promise to me.That jerk."Bulma said softly and turned around.Slowly tears rolled down her soft cheeks.

She walked to the front of the house.Vegeta still had that smirk on his face.She was about to knock on the door when Vegeta stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?"Bulma said whispering.

"Why not a grand entrance woman?"

"What do you mean?"

"Watch."Vegeta said.He formed a small ki ball and blasted the door opened. 

"Ahhhhhh!"

Bulma and Vegeta heard two people screaming.Bulma and Vegeta walked slowly towards the two voices.

"Haha!"Vegeta laughed out loud.

~Next Chapter~ Bulma has some last words for Yamcha.And we all know who she ends up with. 

A/N:The next chapter is the last one.Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 7: End of the Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Well, here is another chapter!The last one actually.Hope you are gonna like it!Please R&R!!Thanx! 

"Bulma?!What are you doing here?!"Yamcha said as he and the other girl covered themselves with the blanket.

"What am I doing here?!"Bulma shouted at Yamcha."What are YOU doing here?Why are you making out with her?!"

"Bulma-"

"No Yamcha!I don't even want to hear you even speak!"Bulma furiously took the ring off of her finger and threw it at him."Keep your goddamn ring Yamcha!I never want to see you at Capsule Corp again!Don't even try calling me because that isn't going to work!"

Vegeta walked behind Bulma.He kept his eyes on Yamcha and smelled Bulma's hair.He smirked as he slid his hands from Bulma's shoulder down to her waist.Vegeta sensed Yamcha getting angrier and he placed his arms around Bulma's waist.

"You promised to me Yamcha.How could you?"Bulma asked.Vegeta began to kiss Bulma."Why are you doing this to me Yamcha?" 

"B-"

"Lets go Vegeta." She turned around and left.

"Hmph."Vegeta said with his smirk still on."I was having fun woman."Then he followed her outside of the house.

"Vegeta."Bulma said and threw her hands around his neck.Vegeta was in shock when she did that because she never did that to him before.He put his arms around her waist."How could he do that to me Vegeta?How?"

"I don't know woman."

"Thanks for telling me about that."She said and kissed him on the cheek.She smiled at him.They looked into each other's eyes.Vegeta placed his lips on Bulma's and she kissed him back."Lets go back home."She whispered in his ear.

"Fine woman."Vegeta said.

He carried her in her arms and took off.They landed on Bulma's balcony.They exchanged another kiss.Bulma walked into her room.She turned her head at Vegeta who just stared at her.

"Well?Are you coming?"She asked with a smile.Vegeta walked towards her and closed the balcony doors. 

~The End~

A/N: So, how did you guys like it?I know it was kind of short, but I didn't know what other things to put in this chapter.Please review!!


End file.
